Eternity
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: What if, after the near fatal accident on Bella's 18th birthday Edward realizes she is right and that the only way to protect her, and for them to stay together forever is for him to change her. One-Shot. Please review.


_**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight in any way or make any money off it…to bad for me, huh?**_

_**I wrote this over a year ago and just came across it in my document files. I brushed it up a bit and decided to post it. It's a one shot from Bella's point of view, enjoy.**_

_**The words in italics are directly from New Moon.**_

_**Summary: What if, after the near fatal accident on Bella's 18th birthday Edward realizes she is right and that the only way to protect her, and for them to stay together forever is for him to change her.**_

_Eternity_

"_Come for a walk with me,' he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand._

_I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this, this is bad, this is very bad, the voice in my head repeated again and again. _

_But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly tying to think though the panic. It was what I wanted I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me?_

We stopped a few feet into the trees just off the trail, I could still see the house.

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me. For a moment his expression continued unreadable. I didn't like that, but then, after a long deep breath, he held open his arms, I quickly enveloped myself into his embrace.

"I'm sorry I have been ignoring you." He said in a near whisper. "I've needed to think."

"It's okay. I understand," I whispered back nuzzling my nose into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Bella." He said kissing my hair.

"I love you too, Edward."

We just stood there for a while, my head on his chest his chin resting softly on the top of my head, as the sounds of the surrounding woods filled our senses.

"Jasper has gone to Alaska, we have extended family out there." Edward broke the silence suddenly.

I gently pulled myself from his arms, and looked into his eyes. He always seemed to have some sort of worry hidden behind those golden-brown orbs, and at that moment it seemed more apparent than ever.

"I'm not mad at him. I don't blame him. It was…an accident."

I knew my blood was potent… Edward wasn't the only vampire that had told me that.

"I know." He ran the back of his hand gently down my cheek, then twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. "It could have been so much worse. He could have…

His voice tailed off, and then after a few seconds he did the last thing I expected at that moment; he placed both his hands on either side of his face, pulled me hard to his body and kissed me. He kissed me with more passion and desire then he ever had. His hands ran down my shoulders, to my waist, under my coat and up my back. For once I was the one pulling away and not because I wanted to end the kiss but simply because I needed to breath.

"Edward." I whisper his name as my eyes locked with his.

"I can't lose you, Bella. You are my everything. We are meant to be, together, forever. I…I can't take the risk of something like this happening again."

And in an instant the panic returned. He couldn't take the risk of something like that happening again? Which could have only meant one of two things: either he intend to leave my life completely, or…

"I hate the idea of you giving up you're your humanity, I hate the idea of you dying, of killing such a wonderful part of you, nor do I want to condemn your soul, but I…I can't be without you, Bella. You are my life, my mate."

My heart was beating so fast I felt like it was going to burst from my chest. Was he saying what I thought he was? Would he…change me?

"Edward, what…what are you saying?"

Once again his brought his lips to mine, this time in a simple almost chaste kiss. He smiled at me lovingly as he ran his hand though my hair. "We both know that the only way for us to truly be together forever is for you to become like me."

A huge grinned pulled my lips as I once again wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you. Thank you for understanding…for realizing why it would be best, for both of us."

He gave a small laugh and shook his head. "I don't understand, not really, but I know I can't be without you."

"And I can't be without you either". I tightened my grip around him, nuzzling myself closer to his cool embrace.

"I do have one request, however."

"Request?" My head popped up, our eyes met.

"Well, two actually. First, I ask that you wait until after graduation, to make it easier on Charlie."

I quickly nodded in agreement. I had absolutely no problem with that request. I knew that once I was changed, I would most likely never see him or Renee again, and if I did, it wouldn't be for several years until I could learn to control my blood lust.

"Of course, Charlie should see me graduate, absolutely."

"Good."

"And the second?"

He gave me a cute sort of crooked smile, brushing a stray piece of hair from his face. "I will be the one to change you, if you'd like."

"Are you serious?" I asked extremely excited at the possibility. I had figured it would have been Carlisle or maybe Alice. Edward was always so nervous and tentative around me when it came to his restraint both concerning my blood and my body, I didn't think he would feel confident enough to do it.

"I am. If we are going to share eternity together, I want to be the one to bring you into it."

"Yes, of course. I totally want you to do it."

He laughed at my excitement, shaking his head slightly. He was probably thinking something like, 'I've never met anyone so eager to end their life'.

"There is a stipulation to my condition, however."

"A stipulation to your condition?" I didn't know if I liked the sound of that.

"Yes", he nodded. "If I change you, then you have to do something in return for me."

"Hum." I was guessing he was going to say something like, allow me to buy you a decent car, or let me pay for your college tuition. Nothing, and I mean nothing could have prepared me for the next words that came from his mouth. "And what exactly would that be." I asked, stretching my arms up around his neck, my fingers playing in his copper locks.

"Bella, you…I never thought I would find you. I waited so long…you have no idea the…the influence you have on me."

"Well, I do remember you saying once that I was like a drug." I smiled, raking my fingers slowly down his neck and under the collar of his shirt.

Closing his eyes he gave of low moan. "Oh yes, and that is a very accurate way to describe it." His golden-brown slowly re-opened, gently pulling from my embrace he took both of my hands in his.

"I love you so much Bella. I want to be with you, always, forever."

"I do too, for all eternity." Eternity with my Edward, nothing could compare with how wonderful that sounded.

"Yes, eternity. An eternity I would very much like to spend as your husband."

What?

I blinked. Twice.

Did he just say… husband?

"E-excuse me?"

"Bella, will you marry me?"

_I stared at him, waiting… "Okay, what the punch line?"_

_He sighed. "You're wounding my ego, Bella. I just proposed and you think it's a joke."_

"_Edward, please be serious."_

_I am one hundred percent serious." He gazed down at me with no hint of humor in his face_

"_Oh, c'mon," I said an edge of hysteria in my voice. "I'm only eighteen."_

He exhaled deeply. "Yes, but you always will be won't you?"

He had me there. Damn it! It wasn't that I didn't see myself as his wife –one day– but I thought of my mother, the woman had some very serious ideas on marriage before age thirty. Plus we did have forever after all, why hurry into the legalities of it.

"Why the rush?" I whined.

He just laughed and shook his head. "Why not?" He retorted. "I love you, we have established that we want to be together forever, I see no reason to wait. Besides, if we marry in the near future, before I change you, your family and friends could attend the wedding."

I groaned. Again he was right. Stupid, perfect, vampire, with his stupid, perfect, fast-thinking brain. It would be nice to at least have my parents there, to celebrate together one last time.

"If I agree, I have a condition of my own?"

If I was going to have to get married at 18 I didn't want the entire town gossiping about it.

"Alright." He said smiling, looking quite a bit smug in fact. He must not be overly threatened by my one stipulation.

"No ring, at least not now."

He frowned, "Bella…"

"I just want to wait until we graduate, we can tell close friends and family but I'd rather wait to announce it formally."

He chuckled before cupping my face in his smooth, cold hand. With a smile he pressed a soft kiss to my lips, then saying, "As you wish."

What started out as the worse birthday ever had turned into one of the best. I would have my happily ever after with my Edward and I would have it for eternity.

_**Please Review**_


End file.
